Character list
A *'Aethelarius VI': King of Atrithau, and last in the line of Morghund. *'Aethiola': High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Agnaras': Captain in the Imperial Army and a follower of Ikurei Conphas. *'Ajokli': The God of thievery and deception. *'Ajencis': The father of syllogistic logic and algebra, held by many to be the greatest of all philosophers. *'Akkeägni': The God of disease. *'Akori Kumrezzer': Palatine of Kutapileth, and one of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Algari': Body-slave to Prince Nersei Proyas. *'Amurrei Ganyatti': Conriyan Palatine of the district of Ankirioth. *'Anagkë': The Goddess of fortune. *'Anasûrimbor Celmomas II': Greatest of the Kûniüric High Kings. *'Anasûrimbor Ganrelka II': Successor of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II and the last reigning High King of Kûniüri. *'Anasûrimbor Huörmomas': Stillborn twin brother of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *'Anasûrimbor Inrilatas': Second son of Anasûrimbor Kellhus and Esmenet. *'Anasûrimbor Kayûtas': Eldest son of Kellhus and Esmenet, and General of the Kidruhil. *'Anasûrimbor Kellhus': Dûnyain Monk. Warrior-Prophet. Aspect-Emperor. *'Anasûrimbor Kelmomas': Youngest son of Esmenet and Kellhus. Twin brother of Samarmas. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus': Former Dûnyain Monk, Cishaurim Priest and father of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. He is the main instigator of the First Holy War. *'Anasûrimbor Moënghus II': Officially the son of Kellhus and his first wife, Serwë, eldest of the Prince-Imperials. In truth he is the son of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Anasûrimbor Mygella': Famed Hero-King of Aörsi. His deeds are recounted in The Sagas. *'Anasûrimbor Nanor-Ukkerja I': First Anasûrimbor High King. *'Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti': Youngest son of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II. *'Anasûrimbor Nimeric': High King of ancient Aörsi. *'Anasûrimbor Omindalea': Daughter of Sanna-Neorjë. She was raped by a Nonman Siqû and died giving birth to Sanna-Jephera. *'Anasûrimbor Samarmas': Youngest son of Esmenet and Kellhus. Twin brother of Kelmomas. *'Anasûrimbor Sanna-Jephera': Son of Anasûrimbor Omindalea and the Nonman Jiricet. Called Two-Heart. *'Anasûrimbor Sanna-Neorjë': Father of Anasûrimbor Omindalea. *'Anasûrimbor Serwa': Second daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet, and Grandmistress of the Swayal Compact. *'Anasûrimbor Theliopa': Eldest daughter of Kellhus and Esmenet. *'Anaxophus V': Kyranean ruler during the Apocalypse. Famous for killing the No-God with the Heron Spear. *'Angeshraël': An Old Prophet of the Tusk. He lead the Five Tribes of Men into Eärwa. *'Anissi': Favorite wife of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Ankaryotis': A Ciphrang summoned by Heramari Iyokus. *'Ankharlus': Famed Kûniüric commentator and high priest of Gilgaöl. *'Ansacer ab Salajka': Sapatishah-Governor of Gedea. *'Anzumarapata II': Nilnameshi King of Invishi during the 14th century (Year-of-the-Tusk). *'Apperens Saccarees': Grandmaster of the School of Mandate at the time of the Great Ordeal. *'Areamanteras': General of the Nasueret Column of the Nansur Imperial Army under Ikurei Conphas. *'Arithmeas': Prime Augur to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Arnyalsa': A famed missionary priest. He was killed by Galeoth freebooters marching south to join the Holy War. *'Arweal': One of the Nascenti. Claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Aspa Memkumri': Client of Sirpal Uranyanka and member of the Holy War. *'Aulisi': A concubine of Nau-Cayûti, abducted by Sranc marauders in 2140 and taken to Golgotterath. *'Aurang': Prince of the Inchoroi and Horde-General to the No-God during the Apocalypse. *'Aurax': A surviving Prince of the Inchoroi. *'Aulyanau': Known as Aulyanau the Conqueror, a Cond tribesman who defeated Ancient Ûmeria and Ara-Etrith in the 10th century. *'Aëngelas': A Werigdan warrior, interrogated and killed by the Consult. ↑ Back to top B *'Balait urs Kututha': Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe. *'Bannut urs Hannut': Cnaiür urs Skiötha’s uncle. *'Baxatas': General of the Selial Column during the Holy War. *'Bengulla': Son of Aëngelas and Valrissa. *'Biaxi Coronsas': Patridomos of House Biaxi during the events of The Prince of Nothing. *'Biaxi Sankas': Patridomos of House Biaxi and an important member of the New Congregate. *'Biaxi Scoulas': Knight-Commander, slain at Mengedda. *'Biaxi Sompas': General of the Kidruhil. *'Borswelka I': He was declared King of the Meöri in 1021. *'Borswelka II': Grandson to Borswelka I and King of Meöri. *'Braelwan Cynnea': Earl of Agmundr, claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Bukris': The God of famine. *'Burulan': One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *'Byantas': A near antique writer of the Ceneian Empire. ↑ Back to top C *'Calasthenes': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by a Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *'Carindûsû': The Grandmaster of the Vokalati. *'Carû-Ongonean': Third God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *'Casidas': Famed philosopher and historian. *'Cememketri': Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik. *'Cet’ingira': Nonman ranking member of the Consult during the Apocalypse. *'Charamemas': Famed Shrial commentator and author of The Ten Holies. *'Chepheramunni': King-Regent of High Ainon. *'Chiki': An orphan employed as a runner by Drusas Achamian during his time in High Ainon. *'Cimoira': First known instance of a half-Man, half-Nonman child. *'Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal': Famed Kianene Sapatishah-Governor of Eumarna. *'Ciögli': Strongest of the Nonman Ishroi. He broke the neck of Wutteät the Black. *'Cnaiür urs Skiötha': A Scylvendi barbarian and Chieftain of the Utemot. *'Coithus Asilda': Sister to Coithus Saubon. *'Coithus Athjeäri': Earl of Gaenri, and nephew to Coithus Saubon. *'Coithus Eryeat': King of Galeoth, and father of Coithus Saubon. *'Coithus Saubon': Prince of Galeoth and, later, King of Caraskand. *'Cojirani ab Houk': Kianene Grandee of Mizrai. *'Cutias Sarcellus': Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, murdered and replaced by Consult skin-spies. *'Cuäxaji': Sapatishah-Governor of Khemema. *'Cwithar Ottma': one of the Nascenti. *'Cû’jara-Cinmoi': Greatest of the Cûnuroi Kings and first great foe of the Inchoroi. *'Cûnwerishau': Got-King of Trysë during the 4th century (Year-of-the-Tusk). He was given a copy of the Isûphiryas as part of a treaty with Nil’giccas. ↑ Back to top D *'Damergal': Earl of Cuärweth. *'Darastius': A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik. *'Diagol': Shriah of the Thousand Temples from 3371 until his assassination in 3383. *'Dinchases': Captain of Attrempus and lifelong comrade-in-arms to Krijates Xinemus, slain at Iothiah. *'Dogora Teör': Earl of Sumagalt. *'Drusas Achamian': Formerly, a Mandate Schoolman and spy, now the only Wizard in the Three Seas. *'Dun Heörsa': Shield-Captain of the Hundred Pillars. *'Dunjoksha': Sapatishah-Governor of Amoteu. ↑ Back to top E *'Ekyannus I': First “institutional” Shriah of the Thousand Temples. *'Ekyannus III': Shriah of the Thousand Temples, famous for converting Triamis the Great to Inrithism, thus resulting in it being declared the official state religion of the Ceneian Empire. *'Ekyannus VIII': Author of 111 Aphorisms. *'Ekyannus XIV': The instigator of the Scholastic Wars against the School in 3796. *'Eleva': High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. Replaced by a Witch. *'Emilidis': The Artisan. Nonman creator of the glamour around Golgotterath and the artifact known as the False Sun. *'En-Kaujalau': A general named in The Sagas. His wife pretended to be him in order to fool the assassins coming to kill him. *'Eorcu Othrain': Earl of Numaineiri. *'Eritga': Galeoth slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *'Eskeles': Mandate sorcerer and tutor of Varalt Sorweel. *'Esmenet': Empress of the New Empire. Formerly, a whore from Sumna, and a friend and lover of Drusas Achamian. *'Esmenet (Tusk)': Wife of the prophet Angeshraël. Mentioned in the Tusk. ↑ Back to top F *'Fanashila': One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *'Fanayal ab Kascamandri': First-born son of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. Known as the Bandit-Padirajah. *'Fane': Prophet of the Solitary God, founder of Fanimry and first of the Cishaurim. *'Fanfarokar': One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *'Fan’oukarji I': The eldest son of Fane and the first Padirajah of Kian. *'Fan’oukarji III': Padirajah leader of the Dagger Jihad in 3933. *'Fustaras': Orthodox agitator and proadjunct from the Selial Column. ↑ Back to top G *'Gaenkelti': Exalt-Captain of the Palatial Eöthic Guard. *'Gaeterius': Ceneian slave-scholar celebrated for his commentaries on The Chronicle of the Tusk collected under the title Contemplations on the Indentured Soul. *'Gaörta': The true name of the second skin-spy to pose as Cutias Sarcellus. *'Gedapharus': One of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Geshrunni': Shield-Captain of the Javreh, slain in carythusal. *'Ghoset': An ancient Wracu spawned during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Gierra': The Goddess of carnal passion. *'Gilgaöl': The God of war and conflict. *'Ginsil': Wife of General En-Kaujalau in The Sagas, who pretended to be her husband to fool the assassins coming to kill him. *'Gin’gûrima': A Nonman Hero of the ancient Mansion of Viri. He was the first to turn on Nin’janjin and his Inchoroi allies at the Battle of Pir Pahal. *'Gin’yursis': The Nonman King of Cil-Aujas during the Apocalypse. *'Girgalla': An ancient Kûniüric poet famed for his Epic of Sauglish. *'Gishtari Therishut': A Conriyan Baron from the Ainoni frontier, murdered by persons unknown. *'Goeransor Unswolka': Thane of Hagmeir in Numaineiri. *'Goken the Red': The notorious pirate and Thunyeri Earl of Cern Auglai. *'Gotagga': A great Ûmeri sorcerer credited with the birth of philosophy apart from what had been purely theological speculation. *'Gotauran ab Suraki': A great Fanim architect. *'Griasa': A slave belonging to House Gaunum, and a friend of Serwë's. ↑ Back to top H *'Haarnan Cumor': High Cultist of Gilgaöl in the Holy War. *'Hab’hara': One of the Nine Incandati. *'Habal ab Sarouk': First organizer of the Coyauri in 3892, the famed elite heavy cavalry of the Kianene Padirajah, as a response to the Nansur Kidruhil. *'Hagum Persommas': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Nansur blacksmith. *'Hahkti ab Sibban': Famed poet and the successor of Tatokar I as Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *'Hameron': A member of the Skin Eaters. *'Hamishaza': Renowned Ainoni dramatist, remembered for his Tempiras the King. *'Hamjirani': A Fanim lord who fights in the battle for Shimeh. *'Hampei Triaxerus': Captain of Ikurei Conphas's bodyguard. *'Hanalinqû': Legendary wife of Cû’jara-Cinmoi. *'Hanamanu Eleäzaras': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires. *'Hanamem Sharacinth': Matriarch of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Hansa': Slave-girl belonging to Cutias Sarcellus. *'Hargraum Kothwa': Earl of Gaethuni, slain at the Fifth Battle of Mengedda. *'Harus Prophilas': Commander of Asgilioch. *'Hasjinnet ab Skauras': Eldest son of Skauras ab Nalajan, slain by Cnaiür urs Skiötha at the Battle of Zirkirta. *'Hatatian': Author of the Exhortations. *'Haul-Namyelk': Founding King of Ce Tydonn. *'Haurut urs Mab': Scylvendi memorialist. *'Hebarata':Fanim veteran who serves at Gerotha. *'Hem-Arkidu': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who is slain by Chorae at the battle of Shimeh. *'Hepma Scaralla': High priest of Akkeägni during the First Holy War. *'Heramari Iyokus': Daimotic sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Heramari Stitramoses': Thurror Eryelk's Breath-father. *'Hertata': An orphan boy living in Sumna. *'Heyorthau': One of the authors of The Sagas. *'Heänar Tharschilka': Earl of Nergaöta. *'Hifanat ab Tunukri': Cishaurim sorcerer-priest and servant of Anasûrimbor Moënghus, slain at Caraskand. *'Hirul Detnammi': Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Eshkalas, slain at Subis under dishonorable circumstances. *'Hoga Gonrain': Second-eldest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk. *'Hoga Gotheras': Eldest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk. *'Hoga Gothyelk': Earl of Agansanor, and leader of the Tydonni contingent of the Holy War. *'Hoga Gurnyau': Youngest son of Earl Hoga Gothyelk, slain in Caraskand. *'Hoga Hogrim': Nephew to Hoga Gothyelk. *'Horiötha': Scylvendi King-of-Tribes responsible for the destruction of Cenei in 3351. *'Horomon': Notorious Xerashi criminal mentioned in The Tractate. *'Horziah III': King of High Ainon whose army was destroyed by the Scarlet Spires signalling the end of the Scholastic Wars and the beginning of the Scarlet Spires hegemony over High Ainon. *'Hotos': The Priapic God. *'Houlta': Caste-menial Zaudunyani agitator. *'Hringa Hulwarga': Second son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Hurrausch': First King of the Thunyeri. Elected by the tribes in 3987. *'Hringa Magga': Cousin of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Narradha': Youngest brother of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt, slain at the Fifth Battle of Mengedda. *'Hringa Rauschang': King of Thunyerus. *'Hringa Skaiyelt': Eldest son of King Hringa Rauschang of Thunyerus and leader of the Thunyeri contingent of the Holy War. *'Husyelt': The God of the hunt. *'Hûkal': Prince of Mongilea. *'Hûruth V': Ancient King of Sakarpus mentioned in The Sagas. ↑ Back to top I *'Idrusus Geraus': Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slave. *'Ikurei Anphairas I': Emperor of Nansur from 4066 to 4081. *'Ikurei Conphas': Nephew of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III and heir apparent to the Imperial Mantle. *'Ikurei Istriya': Mother of Emperor Ikurei Xerius III, once famed for her legendary beauty. *'Ikurei Sorius I': First of the long line of shrewd yet defensive Ikurei emperors of Nansur. *'Ikurei Xerius III': Emperor of the Nansur Empire. *'Imbeyan ab Imbaran': Sapatishah-Governor of Enathpaneah and son-in-law of Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar, slain at Caraskand. *'Imhailas': Exalt-Captain of the Eöthic Guard of the New Empire. *'Imparrhas': A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik and author of the The Psûkalogues. *'Imyanax': General of the Cepaloran Auxiliaries. *'Incheiri Gotian': Grandmaster of the Shrial Knights and Maithanet's representative in the Holy War. *'Ingaera': Father of Serwë. *'Ingalira': Nonmen hero of Siöl mentioned in the Isûphiryas. *'Ingoswitu': A far antique Kûniüric philosopher, famed in his own day for his Dialogia. *'Ingusharotep II': Old Dynasty Shigek God-King who conquered the Kyranae Plains. *'Inkorot': One of the Nine Incandati. *'Inri Sejenus': The Latter Prophet and spiritual founder of the Thousand Temples. *'Inrûmmi': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Inshull': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Istratmenni': One of the leaders of the Vulgar Holy War. *'Iyengar': Earl of Nangael and a member of the Holy War. *'Iëva': Wife of Anasûrimbor Nau-Cayûti. ↑ Back to top J *'Jiricet': A Nonman Siqû who raped Anasûrimbor Omindalea in 824, and then fled to Ishterebinth. ↑ Back to top K *'Kascamandri ab Tepherokar': The Padirajah of Kian and father of Fanayal, slain by Anasûrimbor Kellhus at the Battle of Tertae Fields. *'Kemetti Thampis': Conriyan Baron from the Anpleian frontier. *'Kemrates Shanipal': Baron of Hirhamet, a district in south central Conriya *'Kepfet ab Tanaj': A Kianene officer who betrays Caraskand to Coithus Saubon *'Kessriga Jeükal': Dûnyain Pragma who instructs Anasûrimbor Kellhus in his youth. *'Kiampas': Sergeant of the Skin Eaters and a former Nansur officer. *'Kimish': Prime Interrogator to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Kisma': Adoptive father of Mallahet. *'Koll': A member of the Stone Hags. Impersonated by a Skin-spy after his death. *'Konger': A member of the Skin Eaters. *'Koropos': A former Cironji slave of the Kianene who becomes an overseer after Gerotha is captured by the Holy War. *'Kosoter': Captain of the Skin Eaters and elju to the Nonman Nil’giccas. *'Krijates Iryssas': The young and impetuous majordomo of House Krijates, and cousin to Krijates Xinemus. *'Krijates Xinemus': Marshal of Attrempus. *'Kumhurat': Philosopher. *'Kushigas': Palatine of the Conriyan province of Annand. *'Kusjeter': Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Gekas. *'Kussalt': Groom to Prince Coithus Saubon, slain at Mengedda. *'Kutigha': A Thousand Temples informant for the Scarlet Spires. ↑ Back to top L *'Leweth': A trapper in the abandoned Atrithan province of Sobel. ↑ Back to top M *'Madarezer Ukrummu': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *'Maithanet': Shriah of the Thousand Temples, and half-brother of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Malowebi': Mbimayu Schoolman, and the emissary sent by the Satakhan of Zeüm to assess Fanayal and his insurrection. *'Maluti': A Scylvendi warrior and nephew of Cnaiür urs Skiötha. *'Mamaradda': The Javreh Shield-Captain assigned to execute Drusas Achamian. *'Mamayma': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in The Chronicle of the Tusk. *'Managoras': Author of Ode to the Long-Lived Fool. *'Marmian': Mandate sorcerer and an Auditor at their Mission in Oswenta. *'Martemus': Nansur General, and aide to Ikurei Conphas. *'Maurelta': Ceneian General who surrenders to Sarothesser I at the Battle of Charajat in 3372, signalling the traditional collapse of the Ceneian Empire. *'Maëngi': Consult skin-spy who kills and impersonates the Knight-Commander of the Shrial Knights, Cutias Sarcellus. *'Maörta': Consult skin-spy. *'Meigon': A member of the Dûnyain Pragma. *'Memgowa': A famed near antique Zeümi sage and philosopher. *'Memshressa Kasaumki': One of the Nascenti. *'Meppa': The last of the Cishaurim. *'Merotokas': Author of The Virtue of Sin. *'Meärji': A Galeoth thane. Client to Coithus Saubon. *'Meümaras': The Captain of the Amortanea. *'Mimara': Eldest daughter of Esmenet, by an unknown father. *'Mimaripal': A client baron of Musammu Chinjosa. *'Mithoser II': God-King of Shigek who was decisively defeated by the Kyraneans at Narakit, which lead to Shigek beginning its long tenure as a tributary to greater powers. *'Moiar': Thurror Eryelk's Clay-father. *'Moraubon': A member of the Skin Eaters. *'Mujonish': A Shrial Knight who was killed and replaced by a skin-spy. *'Muretetis': An ancient Ceneian scholar-slave famed for his Axioms and Theorems, the founding text of Three Seas geometry. *'Murworg Ganbrota': The Earl of the Thunyeri fiefdom of Ingraul. *'Musammu Chinjosa': The Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Antanamera. *'Myaza': One of Hanamanu Eleäzaras’s favorite body-slaves. ↑ Back to top N *'Naree': A Nilnameshi prostitute. *'Narstheba': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Nau-Ganor': One of the authors of The Sagas. *'Naxentas': A Ceneian general who conquers Enathpaneah, Xerash, and Amoteu in 2414, then stages a successful coup declaring himself Emperor of Cenei until his assassination a year later. *'Naïn': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires, slain by Chorae at the Battle of Anwurat. *'Neberenes': An informant for Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Nejata Medekki': King of Conriya whose entire line is murdered during the Aöknyssian Uprisings c. 3942. *'Nel-Saripal': Ainoni poet and author of Monius, an epic retelling of the Unification Wars. *'Nem-Panipal': Member of the Scarlet Spires. *'Nentepi Psammatus': A Sumni Shrial Priest of Shigeki descent, and regular customer of Esmenet. *'Nersei Calmemunis': The Palatine of the Conriyan province of Kanampurea. *'Nersei Eukernas II': Father of Nersei Proyas and King of Conriya. *'Nersei Onoyas II': King of Conriya who first forged the alliance between the School of Mandate and House Nersei. *'Nersei Proyas': The Crown Prince of Conriya. *'Nersei Sodhoras': A Conriyan Baron and cousin of Prince Nersei Proyas. *'Nersei Tirummas': The eldest brother of Nersei Proyas, and Crown Prince of Conriya until his death at sea. *'Ngarau': Grand Seneschal to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Nil’giccas': The last King of the Nonmen. *'Nincaerû-Telesser': The fourth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *'Nincaerû-Telesser II': The fifth God-King of the Ûmeri Empire. *'Nincama-Telesser': *'Nin’hilarjal': Nonman author of Psalms to Oblivion. *'Nin’janjin': Nonman King of Viri. *'Nirsolfa': Philosopher mentioned in the Compendium of the First Holy War. *'Nisht Galgota': The Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Eshganax. *'No-God': An entity summoned by the Consult to bring about the Apocalypse. *'Nomur': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Noshainrau': The founding grandmaster of the Sohonc. *'Nostol': A Meöri hero who lived during the time of the Apocalypse. *'Norwain I': Galeothi King who butchered his captive foes en masse in the reception hall of Moraör. *'Nrezza Barisullas': King of Cironj. *'Nurbanu Soter': Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Kishyat. ↑ Back to top O *'Ogatha urs Yursalka': one of the younger sons of Yursalka. He is killed by Cnaiür urs Skiötha as revenge for Yursalka's betrayal at the Battle of Kiyuth. *'Oirinas': A Nonman mentioned in the Isûphiryas who fought in the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. Twin brother of Oirûnas. *'Oirûnas': A Nonman mentioned in the Isûphiryas who fought in the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. Twin brother of Oirinas. *'Oknai One-Eye': The inveterate chieftain of the Munuäti, a powerful federation of Scylvendi tribes. *'Okyati urs Okkiür': The cousin of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, who first brought Anasûrimbor Moënghus as a captive to the Utemot camp in 4080. *'Olekaros': A Ceneian slave-scholar of Cironji descent, famed for his Avowals. *'Omiri urs Xunnurit': The lame daughter of Xunnurit and wife of Yursalka. *'Onkis': Goddess of hope and aspiration. *'Ontillas': A near antique Ceneian satirist most famous for his On the Folly of Men. *'Opparitha': A near antique Cengemian moralist most famous for his On the Carnal. *'Opsara': A Kianene slave who serves as the infant Anasûrimbor Moënghus II's wet nurse. *'Oresh': A historical figure mentioned in The Chronicle of the Tusk. He was the youngest son of the prophet Angeshraël and his wife Esmenet. *'Orra': A plump scullery slave of the Guanum household. *'Ouras': A sorcerer of the Imperial Saik. *'Outhrata': A great Kûniüric metaphysician. *'Oxwara': A member of the Skin Eaters. ↑ Back to top P *'Palpothis III': The Old Dynasty Shigek God-King, who raised one of the Ziggurats of Shigek which bears his name, Palpothis. *'Panteruth urs Mutkius': A Scylvendi of the Munuäti tribe. *'Parcis': A philosopher, likely a student of Ajencis, and the author of The New Analytics. *'Paro Inrau': A former student of Drusas Achamian. *'Parthelsus': A Mandate Sorcerer. *'Paäta': A body-slave belonging to Krijates Xinemus, slain in Khemema. *'Pherokar I': One of Kian’s earliest and fiercest Padirajahs. *'Phinersa': Holy Master of Spies of the New Empire. *'Phoracia': High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Pilaskanda': King of Girgash and a tributary ally of the Kianene Padirajah Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. *'Pirasha': an old Sumni whore befriended by Esmenet. *'Pirras Boksarias': the Ceneian Emperor who standardizing trading protocols within the empire and established a thriving system of markets in its major cities. *'Pisathulas': The personal eunuch attendant of Ikurei Istriya. *'Pokwas': A Skin Eater and a disgraced Zeümi Sword-Dancer. *'Polchias Simas': Drusas Achamian's old teacher and a member of the Quorum. *'Pomarius Sassotian': General of the Imperial Fleet during the First Holy War. *'Poripharus': An ancient Ceneian philosopher and adviser to Triamis the Great. *'Porsa': The famed “Philosopher-Whore” of Trysë. *'Porsentius Kasalla': One of the Nascenti. *'Porsparian': A slave provided to Varalt Sorweel by Anasûrimbor Kayûtas to attend to his needs. *'Praxum Bogras': General of the Selial Column, slain at Anwurat. *'Protathis': A famed near antique poet of Ceneian descent. *'Psailas II': Shriah of the Thousand Temples from 4072 to 4086. *'Psatma Nannaferi': Mother-Supreme of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Ptarramas': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who fights in the battle for Shimeh. ↑ Back to top Q *'Quallas': Author of On the Invitic Sages. ↑ Back to top R *'Raeharth Hagarond': Galeoth Earl of Usgald. *'Ram-Sassor Garsahadutha': A Tributary Prince of Sansor, leader of the Sansori in the Ainoni contingent of the Holy War. *'Rilding Werijen Greatheart': The Tydonni Earl of Plaideöl. *'Rimon': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who is slain by Chorae at the battle of Shimeh. ↑ Back to top S *'Safirig Trondha': A Galeoth thane, client to Earl Thagawain Anfirig of Gesindal. *'Sainhail Werjau': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Galeoth thane. *'Sag-Marmau': Kûniüric general during the Apocalypse. *'Sakkeruth': A Scylvendi warrior and childhood friend of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, killed at the Battle of Kiyuth. *'Salaweärn I‏‎': The founder of Akksersia. *'Samarmau Uän': One of the Dûnyain Pragma. *'Sammu Zursodda': Palatine-Governor of the Ainoni city of Koraphea, claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Sanathi': Daughter of Cnaiür urs Skiötha and Anissi. *'Sancla': Drusas Achamian’s cellmate and lover during his adolescence in Atyersus. *'Sanumnis': A Conriyan Baron and member of the Holy War. *'Sareat II': King of Galeoth, he was forced to walk barefoot from Oswenta to Sumna in contrition following a Shrial censure c. 4072. *'Sarl': Sergeant of the Skin Eaters, long-time companion of Lord Kosoter. *'Sarnagiri V': He was defeated by Triamis I in 2483, leading to Nilnamesh becoming a Ceneian province. *'Sarosthenes': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who participates in the battle for Shimeh. *'Sarothesser I': Founder of High Ainon, who overthrew the yoke of the Ceneian Empire in 3372 and ascended the Assurkamp Throne as the first Ainoni King. *'Sarothesser IX': King of High Ainon during the Scholastic Wars. *'Sarshressa Imrothas': Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Aderot, claimed by disease at Caraskand. *'Sartmandri': One of the Nine Incandati, the most powerful of the Cishaurim. *'Sasheoka': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires, assassinated in 4100 by the Cishaurim and succeeded by Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *'Sattushal Gayamakri': One of the Nascenti, formerly an Ainoni baron. *'Saurnemmi': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires. *'Saweor Inskarra': Earl of the Thunyeri fiefdom of Skagwa. *'Seidru Nautzera': A senior member of the Mandate Quorum. *'Semper': A member of the Holy War. *'Sepherathindor': Count-Palatine of the Ainoni palatinate of Hinnant. *'Serwë': A concubine of house Gaunum, claimed by Cnaiür as his prize. Later became the first wife of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. *'Seswatha': Founder of the School of Mandate and an implacable enemy of the Consult throughout the Apocalypse. *'Setmahaga': A Ciphrang, a divine agency (demon) of the Outside, controlled by the Scarlet Spires. *'Setpanares': The General in command of the Ainoni contingent of the First Holy War, slain by Cinganjehoi ab Sakjal at Anwurat. *'Seökti': Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *'Shaeönanra': Grandvizier of the Mangaecca and one of the founders of the Consult. *'Shalmessa': A Javreh Shield-Captain who serves Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *'Shamanet': A historical figure referenced in The Chronicle of the Tusk. She was the mother of Esmenet, the wife of the prophet Angeshraël. *'Sharhild': High-Priestess of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Shaugar Ulnarta': One of the Nascenti, formermly a Tydonni thane. *'Shelgal': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Sheorog Cerjulla': The Tydonni Earl of Warnute. *'Sheorog Gauslas': The son of the Tydonni Earl Sheorog Cerjulla and a member of the Holy War. *'Shikol': The King of ancient Xerash, famed for sentencing Inri Sejenus to death in 2198, as recounted in The Tractate. *'Shinurta': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires during the Scholastic Wars, creator of the Javreh slave soldiers. *'Shressa Gaidekki': Count-Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Anplei. *'Siaxas II': Emperor of Cenei. He is infamous for butchering the inhabitants of Kyudea and razing the city to the ground following a 2458 rebellion. *'Sil': Inchoroi King and the original bearer of the Heron Spear. *'Silhanna': Daughter of Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slaves, Tisthanna and Idrusus Geraus. *'Sinerses': Shield-Captain of the Javreh and favorite of Hanamanu Eleäzaras. *'Sin’niroiha': King of the Nonman Mansion of Nihrimsul during the time of Cû’jara-Cinmoi. *'Sirassas Kumeleus': A staunch supporter of House Ikurei, and Exalt-General of the Nansurium prior to Ikurei Conphas. *'Sirol ab Kascamandri': The youngest daughter of Kascamandri ab Tepherokar. *'Sirpal Uranyanka': Palatine-Governor of the Ainoni city of Moserothu. *'Sirwitta': An Emwama criminal mentioned in the Isûphiryas. *'Skafra': One of the principle Wracu, or Dragons, of the Apocalypse, finally slain by Seswatha at Mengedda in 2155. *'Skaiwarra': A Thunyeri chieftain. *'Skala': Gaenkelti’s successor as Exalt-Captain of the Palatial Eöthic Guard. *'Skalateas': Mysunsai Schoolman, murdered in the Ansercan countryside by the Scarlet Spires. *'Skauras ab Nalajan': Sapatishah-Governor of Shigek and the first principal antagonist of the First Holy War, slain at Anwurat. *'Skeaös': Prime Counsel to Ikurei Xerius III, having served in that capacity for thirty years. *'Skinede Anmergal': A Tydonni thane, slain at the Battle of Tertae Fields. *'Skiötha urs Hannut': The father of Cnaiür urs Skiötha, and former Chieftain of the Utemot. *'Skogma': An ancient Wracu thought destroyed during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. *'Skuthula': An ancient Wracu spawned during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars, one of the few Dragons known to have survived the Apocalypse, though his present whereabouts are unknown. *'Sohorat': A Ciphrang, a divine agency (demon) of the Outside, controlled by the Scarlet Spires. *'Sol': An orphan who lives in the city of Sumna. *'Solm Hilderath': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Tydonni thane *'Somandutta': A Skin Eater and a Nilnameshi caste-noble adventurer. *'Sonhail Hortha': A Galeoth knight, client to Prince Coithus Saubon. *'Sorainas': A celebrated Nansur scriptural commentator, and author of The Book of Circles and Spirals. *'Sos-Praniura': A Gnostic sorcerer, the greatest student of Gin'yursis. *'Sristai Ingiaban': Palatine of the Conriyan palatinate of Kethantei. *'Stajanas II': Famed "Philospher-Emperor" of Cenei, who ruled from 2412 to 2431. *'Su’juroit': A Nonman Qûya rumored to have been capable of performing Meta-Gnostic Cants. *'Sumiloam': Queen of High Ainon during the Scholastic Wars, wife of Sarothesser IX. *'Suriala': The wife of Anasûrimbor Celmomas II, and mother of Nau-Cayûti. *'Surmante Caphrianus I': A Nansur Surmante emperor famed for his wily diplomacy and far-reaching reforms of the Nansur legal code. *'Surmante Skilura II': The most cruel of the Surmante Emperors of Nansur, whose deranged antics led to the Granary Revolts of 3668 and the accension of Surmante Xatantius I to the Mantle. *'Surmante Xatantius I': The most warlike of the Surmante Emperors of Nansur. *'Sutadra': A Skin Eater, and a rumoured Fanim heretic. *'Suörtagal': Author of the Epimeditations. *'Swahon Wainhail': Galeoth Earl of Kurigald, slain at the Fifth Battle of Mengedda. *'Swarjuka': Sapatishah-Governor of Jurisada. ↑ Back to top T *'Tanhafut': An ancient Wracu. Slain by Nau-Cayûti. *'Tarempas': Admiral of the Nansur Fleet. *'Tatokar I': A High Heresiarch of the Cishaurim. *'Teres Ansansius': The most famed theologian of the early Thousand Temples, whose The City of Men, The Limping Pilgrim, and Five Letters to All are revered by Shrial scholars *'Thagawain Anfirig': Galeoth Earl of Gesindal. *'Thallei Numemarius': Patridomos of House Thallei, and General of the Kidruhil until his death in Nagogris. *'Thanteus Eskeles': A Mandate Schoolman and tutor to Varalt Sorweel. *'Thopsis': Eunuch Master of Imperial Protocol for the New Empire. *'Throseanis': A late Ceneian dramatist, famed for his Triamis Imperator. *'Thurror Eryelk': A Holca champion of the Sranc Pits. *'Ti': A sorcerer of the Scarlet Spires who fights in the battle for Shimeh. *'Tirius': A former Nansur slave of the Kianene who becoems an overseer after Gerotha is captured by the Holy War. *'Tirnemus': A Baron and member of the Holy War. *'Tisthanna': Drusas Achamian’s slave and wife of Idrusus Geraus. *'Titirga': He was Archideme of the Sohonc. One of the most powerful sorcerers ever to have lived in Eärwa. *'Tokush': Master of Spies to Ikurei Xerius III. *'Triamis the Great': First Aspect-Emperor of the Ceneian Empire, famed for his conquests and for declaring Inrithism the official state religion in 2505. *'Trimus Charcharius': Patrodomos of the House Trimus. *'Trimus Meniphas I': One of the Trimus Emperors of Nansur. His assassination in 3508 signaled the end of the Trimus dynasty. *'Troyatti': Captain of the Hemscilvara. *'Tshuma': One of the Nascenti, formerly a Kutnarmu mercenary. *'Tsotekara': Grandmaster of the Scarlet Spires in ancient times, when they were still known as the Surartu. *'Tsuör': Consult skin-spy. *'Tuthorsa': A member of the Holy War and devout follower of Anasûrimbor Kellhus. ↑ Back to top U *'Ûssirta': A Consult skin-spy. *'Umartu': An ancient Shiradic philosopher. *'Urskugog': So called “Sranc King” of Suskara. *'Uskelt Wolfheart': One of the Chieftan-Kings named in the Tusk. *'Utgarangi ab Hoularji': Sapatishah-Governor of Xerash. *'Uthgai': The Scylvendi King-of-Tribes who lead his people under the No-God during the Apocalypse ↑ Back to top V *'Valrissa': Daughter of the Werigda and wife of Aëngelas. *'Varalt Harweel II': A former King of Sakarpus, the father of Varalt Sorweel. *'Varalt Sorweel': King of Sakarpus and the only son of Varalt Harweel II, the former King of Sakarpus. *'Vem-Mithriti': Grandmaster of the Imperial Saik following the death of Cememketri. *'Vethenestra': Chalfantic Oracle of the Cult of Yatwer. *'Vshikcrû': A mighty Inchoroi, slain by Ingalira on the Inniür-Shigogli during the Cûno-Inchoroi Wars. ↑ Back to top W *'Warthût Ganrikka': A client thane of Hoga Gothyelk. *'Weofota Finaöl': Earl of the Tydonni fiefdom of Canute, slain at Anwurat. *'Wiglic': *'White-Luck Warrior': The god-sent assassin who will murder the Aspect-Emperor and his progeny. *'Wonard': A member of the Skin Eaters. *'Wrigga': A caste-menial Zaudunyani agitator. *'Wutteät': A wracu, ancient beyond measure. He claims to have lived aboard the Incû-Holoinas as it visited many worlds before crashing-landing on Eärwa. ↑ Back to top X *'Xercallas II': Ceneian leader who secured the remnants of what had once been Kyraneas in the decades following Cenei’s conquest of Gielgath. *'Xijoser': The Old Dynasty Shigek God-King. *'Xius': A great Ceneian poet and playwright. *'Xonghis': A Skin Eater and former Imperial Tracker. *'Xunnurit': The Scylvendi chieftain of the Akkunihor tribe. ↑ Back to top Y *'Yalgrota Sranchammer': The Thunyeri groom of Prince Hringa Skaiyelt. *'Yasellas': A prostitute acquiantance of Esmenet. *'Yatwer': Goddess of the Earth and Fertility. *'Yel': One of Esmenet’s Kianene body-slaves. *'Yorsi': Son of Drusas Achamian’s Galeoth slaves, Tisthanna and Idrusus Geraus. *'Ysanna': A slave belonging to the Gaunum family. *'Ysilka': The wife of Sag-Marmau in The Sagas, whose name is often used as an euphemism for “adultress” in the Three Seas. *'Yursalka': A Scylvendi warrior of the Utemot tribe. *'Yursut urs Muknai': Leader of the Scylvendi at the Battle of Zirkirta. *'Yutirames': A sorcerer of rank in the Scarlet Spires. ↑ Back to top Z *'Zarathinius': The famed author of A Defence of the Arcane Arts. *'Zenkappa': Captain of Attrempus, formerly a Nilnameshi slave belonging to the household of Krijates Xinemus. *'Zerxei Triamarius I': The first of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur. *'Zerxei Triamarius III': The last of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, murdered by palace eunuchs. *'Zioz': A Ciphrang, a divine agency (demon) of the Outside, controlled by the Scarlet Spires. *'Zsoronga ut Nganka’kull': The last of the Zerxei Emperors of Nansur, murdered by palace eunuchs. ↑ Back to top Category:Characters